Miso Soup Kisses
by hunnipiebbyboo
Summary: 3 It's Naruto's birthday, so what does Sasuke get him? SasuNaru Oneshot


_Alright I finally got my story up!!  
T-T I'm so happy!  
I had to wait two days wtf?  
_

_Anyway, this is just some fluff so nothing bad, just some hinting of SasuNaru, but very cute.  
Always see people do this so might as well...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke, or Kakashi or Sakura, so don't freak out okay. Kay thanks. :3_

--

Being in Team 7 really was making Sasuke go crazy.

Every morning he woke up, even if it was the most wonderful sunny day, filled with the chirp of birds

and that wonderful sensation of a hot morning showers; a cold rice and soy sauce breakfast along with

morning stretches, there was always something that messed it up.

Naruto, Sasuke thought begrudgingly, pulling his blue shirt over his mussed hair, which somehow always

managed to look good in the eyes of every girl in Konaha(even though he didn't do a thing to it.)  
What new stupidity would the looser display today?  
After his early morning ritual of visiting the Uchiha shrine and giving a small prayer, he was off to the training grounds, though he didn't go fast.  
Even though he seemed angry and brooding most of the time, he really did enjoy observing the scenery. But mostly he just wanted to waste time. Orangy and Pinky would just have to wait, though he was quite sure Kakashi wasn't even there yet.

Only having been a team for a little more than 2 weeks, Sasuke of course knew nothing of his team mates personal lives, besides what he had caught from that first talk with Kakashi.  
All the years in the ninja academy, he had never really talked to Naruto or Sakura, so details about them were not even present in his mind.  
It was right when he arrived that he guessed something was going on. The clearing looked empty enough, though at the sound of Sakura's obnoxious squealching, he guessed they were somewhere about.  
Unfortunately.  
"Naruto! I said no, so get away from me!" Sakura yelled again, the sound of a body hitting the grass reaching Sasuke's ears, indicating that she must have pushed him to the ground.  
Running around the otherside of the clearing was Sakura, a huge pout on her face, forehead red.  
Sasuke backtracked a bit, though his attempt at being an invisible ninja was futile, for Sakura had already caught a glimpse of him.  
"Sasuke!" she called, running helplessly to him.  
Her attempts at being a cute girl made Sasuke cringe. He really did hate it when girls tried too hard.  
"Please go hit Naruto, he's being a perv!" she whined, running behind him and tugging at his arm.  
Naruto came into view, a large bump on his head, but a large goofy smile planted on his face.  
"Oh come on Sa..Sakura, it's my birthday." he said, cheeks red.  
"No! I'm not giving you a kiss! I'm saving my kiss for Sas...I mean...someone else." Sakura covered up lamely, still gripping Sasuke's arm.  
"What the hell are you two going on about?" Sasuke managed to ask, though God knows he didnt want to. The morning was already ruined, not to mention the oncoming headache that was stirring up in his brain.  
"This looser tried to ask for a kiss from me! I don't care if it is your birthday Naruto, I'm not going to kiss you!" she argued, sticking her tongue out at him.  
Sasuke managed to pry his arm out of Sakura's grip, walking further into the grounds.  
The two annoyances followed.  
"Is that much to ask for? No one even remembers my birthday today and when I ask for a kiss you can't give me one? DATTEBYO! But no, I guess you just want one from Sasuke!" he mocked her, placing his bottom on the ground with much force.  
Sakura placed herself on the ground next to Sasuke, falling into a fuming silence with the rest, waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.  
He was there soon enough, Sasuke happier than he had been in a while to see Kakashi, breaking the tension between them all. Though Sasuke wasn't really in the argument, he hated having Sakura so expectant of him. And anyways, talking about such things as kissing and other teen topics always made him feel wierd.  
It made him think of that time 2 weeks ago, when Naruto...  
Sasuke wiped away the thoughts quickly, Kakashi calling a stop to their training.  
"Alright, you all did a good job, but now its time for me to get back home and..." Kakashi started, putting away his book.  
"Kakashi-sensei, what about my birthday! I told you yesterday it was today and you said you would do something. Dattebyo?" Naruto nagged, Kakashi sighing deeply.  
"Alright Naruto, but whatever it is you want, it better not be too expensive, since I'll probably have to take you all with me."  
Of course, where they ended up later that evening was no surprise: Ichiraku Ramen House.  
Kakashi wasn't very happy, having seen Naruto's appetite before.  
His wallet felt light already.  
Upon walking into the place, Sasuke was reminded again of the memory.  
Naruto's kiss.  
It had been an accident of course, and something that could easily be overlooked(though the girls still complained about it frequently), but somehow it always came back to him.  
With the first taste of his soup, he was almost hesitant to keep going on, looking over at Naruto warily, whom was scarfing up noodles ravenously.  
Miso soup. That's what Naruto's breath always smelt like...and tasted.  
"Is the soup too hot?" Sakura asked, looking over at Sasuke, who's cheeks were red as plums.  
"No..." he mumbled through the noodles in his mouth, concentrating on his soup again.  
"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto announced upon finishing his third bowl, Kakashi sitting slumped over the counter, reading his book.  
Looking up, he sighed, forcing a smile," You're welcome Naruto. How old are you now?"  
Naruto grinned, pounding his fist on the table.  
"Thirteen, dattebyo!"  
With one last happy birthday, and a goodnight they were headed home, the sun sinking lower into the west, Sasuke turning his back to it and his team mates, happy to be going home.  
All the way, he couldn't help worrying about where his thoughts had led him that day. Why did that memory keep coming back?  
Though thinking about why he thought of it was making him even more nervous, his neck feeling hot.  
"Hey, Sasuke!"  
Sasuke knew it was Naruto of course, his voice quite easy to pick out among the crowd.  
He turned about reluctantly, Naruto right in front of him, a large grin greeting him, the thin whiskers stretched across his face, eyes squinted, reminding Sasuke of a mischiveous fox.  
"What is it Naruto?" he questioned, annoyance in every syllable.  
Naruto stopped smiling, squinting his eyes.  
"Well...uh..we've been team mates for a while now...and I mean I'm not asking for anything...I mean..." Naruto looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet.  
In a sudden change of attitude, he whacked Sasuke on the back, leaning on his shoulder.  
"We're like brothers now right, so how about we go do something? Tomorrow's saturday and we have all night!"  
Sasuke really wasn't sure what the hell Naruto was talking about, cause he was pretty much drowning it all out. With Naruto leaning so close, he could smell the ramen on his breath perfectly.  
Was it normal to be getting butterflies from that smell?  
"Naruto..."  
Sasuke pushed him away, Naruto stopping his slew of words, looking a bit taken aback.  
"Sasuke, are you sick or something?"  
Looking back up, he wasn't sure if he was sick or not, but he was really hoping he was.  
"You're breath..."  
Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, squinting his eyes in confusion.  
"What?"  
"You're breath tastes like miso soup..."  
Naruto straightened up a bit, his blue eyes wide, then leaned into him again, "I think you need to go home Sasuke, cause you sound crazy or something..."  
Sasuke jolted up, grabbing Naruto's arm.  
After five minutes of dragging Naruto to the drug store and through it to find a bottle of mouthwash, Sasuke shoved it into his arms, Naruto still very confused.  
"What is this for?" Naruto called, Sasuke already a ways down the street.  
Sasuke turned back, making his way slowly back.  
A few feet away from Sasuke, Naruto was still looking at him curiously, holding the bottle of mouthwash to his chest.  
"Next time you want to kiss me dobe, make sure you're mouth doesn't taste like miso soup." Sasuke said plainly, turning away from him again.  
It took a moment for Naruto to progress this statement, his cheeks going red. Sasuke of course, had no idea what he just said. Yeah he had said it but why, he wasn't really sure. The butterflies were calmer now but his cheeks were more red than before.  
"Next time...what?"  
When he finally looked up again from the bottle of mouthwash, Sasuke had already gone, the street lights flickering on as the night descended upon Konahagure.  
Walking back to his small appartment, Naruto let Sasuke's words roll round and round his head, trying to make since of them.  
Next time...next time...?  
Looking down at the bottle, he unscrewed the top, looking at the blue liquid.  
Taking a large mouth full, he swished it around in his mouth, the tingling sensation coming from his mouth mixing in with the curious sensation of butterflies.


End file.
